Alarm systems, such as security (intrusion) and fire alarm systems, typically include one or more alarm panels (as alarm system controllers) to receive information from various sensors and to control various appliances distributed through a structured (or monitored) area such as a premises. For example, a security system may include a plurality of initiating devices (e.g., door and window contact switches, motion detectors, video motion detectors, glass breakage detectors, smoke/fire detectors, etc.), notification appliances (e.g., strobes, sirens, public announcement systems, etc.), and capture appliances (e.g., video cameras), all operably connected to one or more alarm panels. A fire alarm system may have somewhat differing initiating devices (e.g., smoke detectors, manually-actuated pull stations, carbon-monoxide detectors, etc.),
During operation of the alarm system, the alarm panel may monitor electrical signals associated with the initiating (e.g., “point”) devices for variations that may signal the occurrence of an alarm condition. For example, a variation in a particular electrical signal may represent the detection of smoke by a smoke detector in a corresponding area, or “zone,” of a structure in which the smoke detector is located, and may cause the alarm panel to enter an alarm mode and issue an alarm notification as an alarm event. The alarm panel may be configured to respond to such a condition by initiating certain predefined actions, such as activating one or more of the notification appliances within the monitored structure.
The alarm panel may also be configured to forward alarm data to a central monitoring station (CMS) of an alarm monitoring company or service. Data outputted by the alarm panel toward the central monitoring station may include alarm data (e.g., concerning fire, smoke, intrusion, chemical, biohazard, panic and medical incidents).
While alarm systems and alarm panels are good at monitoring premises and providing alarm notifications, there has arisen a need to allow authorized personnel to obtain temporary (transient) access into monitored premises without triggering an alarm event (i.e., notification). As one example, there has arisen a need to allow authorized delivery personnel brief access into monitored premises for the purpose of placing delivery item(s) within the premises to secure against theft or to protect the item(s) against weather elements (e.g., rain). Given the increasing consumer trend toward utilizing on-line purchasing and at-home delivery, and the increasing criminal trend toward intercepting and stealing at-home delivery items, there is an ever increasing need to allow authorized personnel (e.g., delivery persons) temporary access to the premises.
Such need is not limited only to delivery. As another example, a shipping or courier company may have a need to pick up a shipping item secured within a premises. As another example, it may be convenient to allow authorized service personnel (e.g., repairmen) into a monitored business place for the purpose of servicing a malfunctioning apparatus. For example, allow a heating/ventilation/air-conditioning (HVAC) technician into a mechanical room to service a malfunctioning AC apparatus.
For convenience of discussion, a home delivery example will be used to provide a description of one example embodiment of the invention. However, the above home delivery and above other access examples are non-exhaustive and non-limiting, in that there are hundreds if not thousands of other situations where it might be convenient to allow authorized personnel temporary access to monitored premises without triggering an alarm event.